Holding On To Juliet
by GoldenMiracles
Summary: Letting go and crying had never felt so wonderful. Jack and Juliet. Chapter 2 up! Please review for me.
1. Juliet

"For what its worth, I'm sorry… I'm sorry for everything."

Jack just stared at her from the other side of the glass. His eyes were brimming with contempt, confusion, and tenderness. His hands were pressed against the glass, his gaze steady, like it was the day she had introduced herself to him. He didn't have to accept her and tell her he believed her words. They were the deepest truth she had spoken since she had arrived on the island, years ago.

Jack had done something to her when they met. His energy and his headstrong attitude had interested her, and his courage to escape amused her. But when he cried… when he wept that night over his beloved, lost ex-wife, his passion was released. Juliet was shown his heart… And it frightened her. It frightened her that he held nothing back. This man could love, and he would not easily be broken.

He reminded Juliet of herself.

And now, he still stood strongly, staring into her eyes. What could she say? She stared back, trying desperately to show him that she cared.

Very softly, eyes never shifting, Jack said to her, "If you're truly sorry, then tell it to me without a sheet of glass in between us."

Juliet exhaled. She knew what the consequences would be. They had banned her from entering Jack's cell since he had almost killed Ben in the operating room.

But did that truly matter to her?

It did not. Jack was the only source of light she had on this island.

Slowly, she turned around and moved toward the door to the labyrinth. She opened it…walked through… then went to the door that led to Jack.

Opened it. Went through… Closed it behind her.

Jack stood, waiting for her to come to him.

Taking a deep breath, forcing _everything_ else aside, Juliet went to Jack.

She stood inches away from him.

"I'm truly, deeply sorry, Jack, for the pain I've caused you." She spoke gently, her voice trembling, eyes focused on his. "I told you I wouldn't hurt you and I have… I am _so_ sorry for bringing you here… And I don't know w-what to do to make you understand or-or trust me again."

Jack shifted his weight, closing in on the space between them. "Juliet-"

"I want you to know that I care," she said strongly. "No matter what happens. I care."

A moment of silence passed. Jack stood, not knowing what exactly to say, except that he truly was falling in love with this woman… this Other who cared about him.

"…I believe you," he told her, his voice no more than a whisper.

Juliet blinked once, twice. Tears began to form in her eyes, hot, angry tears. Where had this man been when she needed him the most, when she needed someone to believe her? When she needed someone to listen?

Jack's hand moved up to her face, paused in air, hesitated. He wanted to touch her, to wipe away her tears… What held him back?

Not Sarah. He no longer loved her. Not Ben. There was no fear there. Not Kate. There never had been anything there except false hope.

It was Juliet.

Her tears were falling. "I'm not allowed to touch you," she mumbled. "They-they said, they…said…"

Jack brought his hand upon her face. Her tears were cool on his fingers as he wiped them away.

"They…Jack," she murmured, her words slowly becoming sobs. Her tears were only falling faster, heavier, surprising even herself. It not that she wanted to cry, it was just happening. The feeling she felt, so overwhelming, was consuming her.

Jack's other hand went to her face, cradling her face, holding her head. "What… What is it?… What did they do to you here?"

She managed to shake her head. "Not… them… Just m-me." Her voice was choked, hysterical, frightened. Jack tried to understand but couldn't.

"Oh Jack, I'm so _sorry_."

She was helpless. This side of Juliet stunned Jack. Where had her veil of calm and quiet gone? Now, she was melting…

Hands trembling, Jack felt compelled to take her into his arms. He slid his hands around her shaking shoulders and drew her to his chest. She did not resist, rather embraced him, her arms around him in an instant.

Jack let her cry into his chest. He was content to hold her there all night. Although he didn't understand what was going on with her and him and these _people_, one thing was made clear to him. She was no longer an Other. Her tears made her human. And when the Others decided to come for her and break them apart, break her… he would protect her. He had to. For some reason, he just had to protect her.


	2. Through Quiet

Jack was not sure how much time passed in the moments that he held Juliet. Her sobs had softened into gentle tears, he felt her body relaxing against his. Jack's own body seemed quite comfortable against hers.

With his arms tight around her, he began to wonder why exactly he felt so much for her. After all he'd been through, all he'd been _put_ through by these unfathomable people and their torturous ways, why wasn't he still angry?

He did feel a little angry. He felt frustrated and tried. Those hard emotions would never leave him. The nagging, uncontrollable question still, _still_ caught him in the stomach like a rock. Not being in control was the hardest circumstance that he'd ever been put in.

He was tired. Tired of everything, of _all_ of it. So when Jack had taken Juliet into his arms so easily, like he had done so a thousand times before, it surprised him somewhat. Out of all people, why should he want to hold _her_?

Somehow, through all those tempered pulses, he knew that Juliet was for him. She was _for_ him, amidst all the other deceit and lies. Like an instinct, he knew this. And it allowed him, quietly, to find his hope in her presence. Hope… was something inevitable. Or until lately, it had been. To be with hope, with Juliet, gave Jack comfort.

He saw it in her smile, that smile that seemed to give everything color. It was rare, her smile. Rare like the glimpses of sunshine Jack hardly ever saw anymore.

In her voice. She spoke to him with sincerity, with calm. She spoke to him as if he were _actually_ human, as if he actually had an opinion…

Time had already given Jack opportunities to think about his purpose here, his life… When everything else had left him, why should he give up on the only warm ray of hope he could still feel?

Juliet lifted her head from Jack's chest, her face still very close to his. As she stared softly into his eyes, a strange feeling of quietness, of silence, passed over Jack… Was this peace?

"Thank you, Jack," she said quietly, her voice still quivering. There was nothing but truth in her eyes. "…for holding me…"

There.

He could feel it stronger inside him now. Understanding? No. No words could measure this feeling. Funny how he had never felt it before. It was growing like a storm…

"Juliet, I…" He paused, trying to find his words. Everything his heart was telling him, all that he felt and had been feeling, he couldn't speak. It was clear and sure inside him, but for some reason… words would not come.

As if Juliet read his mind, she gave a small, sad nod. Her seablue eyes read him without fault.

"You don't have to say anything… I, too, am trapped, Jack."


End file.
